Fallin' For You
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Huey realizes that he has feelings for Dewey. Should he admit these feelings, despite the taboo? And how will he? (HueDew. Takes place in the reboot.)
1. Falling and Attempts

"Well, what do you wanna play next? Ooh, how about 'Sacky Sack'?" Webbigail said as she threw the ball into the air, kicking it towards Huey. Dewey quickly tackled Huey out of the way, falling on top of him. The ball went straight through the tree instead, making a hole in it and causing it to fall over on its side.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were all shocked as they saw what happened while Webby had her hands on her face.

"Oops."

Huey shifted his eyes towards Dewey, who was still looking at the tree that fell over. Everything went silent; time seemed to have stopped, and his heart started to beat a little faster. _'What in the world...? Everything felt like it... Froze. Is this normal or am I-'_

Dewey looked at him, asking, "Dude, you alright? Got hurt anywhere?" Those words made him snap out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine, Dewey." He replied, "But can you get off of me?"

"Oh, right." He got up, brushing himself off. Huey got up as well and looked back at the tree that fell over. Louie was still staring at it, while Webby was looking for the ball she kicked.

Huey had to admit, she was really strong; he bet that his siblings agreed. All of that training she went through really paid off, as long as she didn't accidentally knock them out kicking stuff at them... Or cause other things to fall down.

She got the ball and laughed nervously. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright, at least nobody got hurt." Huey replied looking at Dewey and Louie, "...Or so I hope."

"Yeah. We're fine." Louie said, reassuring him.

Huey smiled. "That's good. Well, I'll see you guys later." He waved to all of them as he walked back towards the mansion.

Everybody waved goodbye back.

She lowered her hand after Huey leaves her sight. "...Did I scare him off?"

"Nah, he probably has some stuff to think about," Dewey answered as he put his hand on Webby's shoulder. "So you're fine."

Webby let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was glad she didn't scare one or more of her new friends off; she was expecting they would leave in terror due to the fact that she injured one of them.

When Huey was out of everybody's sight, he bolted through the door and up the stairs.

Catching his breath, he thought, _'What in the heck WAS that?'_ That experience was something entirely different. He had never felt anything like it before, and whatever that emotion was, hopefully he only felt it in that moment.

Was it was a crush blooming? Maybe. He had a few crushes before, but it was never like that. Not even once. The feeling was difficult to describe. He wouldn't know how to put it into words. But he knew that it was there; he also knew that it shouldn't have been. Dewford was his _brother_ for crying out loud!

Again, hopefully it was only for the moment. This one he would need to wait awhile to see if it was remained. For his sake, hopefully it would go away like nothing had ever happened. But if Dewey felt the same way, how would they keep it a secret? Uncle Donald and Scrooge would blow their tops right off! Donald would most likely-

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathing in, _'Calm down Hubert, you can think about it.'_ Breathing out. _'There's no need to panic. Go to the bedroom, and get this off your mind for awhile. Yeah, that sounds good.'_ He got up and went to his room. Going through what they have, grabbed one of the video games, and put it into the QuackStation 3. Playing a puzzle game would help him deal with his emotions, he had thought.

* * *

 _Two days later..._

Walking down the hallway with the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook in his hands, Huey looked for a certain part in the book, despite it mainly being a survival guide.

 _'Come on where is it? I know it's here somewhere...!'_ He thought, skimming through the book. He needed some information regarding his situation. It took him a few minutes, but he found it.

"Aha! There it is, I think." He said, starting to go through the section. _'Incest is where people very closely related are in a romantic or sexual relationship. Such acts are taboo in society-_ Okay but what do I do? _'_ He skimmed the page, getting near the middle. _'"I don't know, do whatever you want, I'm not the law."_ "Well that wasn't of any help". _'_ He sighed, looking at the guidebook and then putting it away. Looks like he'd have to figure things out on his own.

While he was going up the stairs he started thinking of what he could do. He should go for it, he thought, since these feelings didn't look like they were going to go away anytime soon. Nor did it seem like _not_ saying anything would help, either. There was nothing else he could do besides that. He'd have to let the future decide, it seemed.

In the middle of the hallway, he opened the door to his bedroom, which he shared with Dewey and Louie, and sat down on the couch.

"How am I going to do this...?" He quietly asked himself.

"Make some cookies," Louie replied, munching on some chips, "that should help."

Louie's remark scared the shit out of Huey, making him almost literally jump off the couch. "Do you _like_ scaring people, just popping out of nowhere?!"

He ate a few more chips before answering. "The scaring's unintentional."

"Don't we have cookies though, or?"

"Out of chocolate chip cookies. You know how he loves those."

"Hmm..."

"Besides, you _can_ tell him while eating the cookies, so there's that."

Huey smirked and went towards the door, ready to run out. "Thank you, and uh... How did you-"

"It's not important for how I know, now go get him."

He ran out of the room, straight downstairs and into the kitchen. He collected everything he needed for making the cookies, pre-heated the oven, and hummed while doing it. Minutes later, he put the cookies in, making sure the timer was set, and sat down. He cleaned up any mess that was made, so he didn't have to worry about that. Nothing was on the table; it was completely clear of any items. He got out his Woodchuck Guidebook to pass the time since he knew it was going to be awhile. Going through the book, his mind began to wonder off.

Would the kitchen be the best place for this? Anybody could walk in on them at any time while they talk or anything they could be doing. The bedroom would be the best bet, as there's less of a chance for them to be interrupted and they could always lock the door if necessary. Best case scenario, Louie would walk in on them, or pop out of nowhere like usual. Especially since Louie knew about it... Somehow. He always seemed to know things like that without either one of them telling him. How Louie knew was way beyond the both of them. Maybe he spies on the both of them...? Nah, he wouldn't do that with his brothers. Hopefully he doesn't anyways. Although how would he tell him? Tell him straight up or-

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The noise startled him, making him get right out of his head. Huey got up and checked the cookies. They were done already it seems. _'Huh... Did fifteen minutes pass by that fast?'_ He put on the oven mittens, pulled the cookies out of the oven, and put them on the counter to let them cool down. Sighing, he sat down.

Dewey came into the kitchen, smelling the cookies.

"Ooh," He went to grab one but Huey smacked his hand.

"They just came out of the oven, don't touch them."

He groaned and went to sit down, crossing his arms. Huey sighed, "I don't want you to burn your hand, Dewey. You can have them all in a few minutes."

"Alright- Wait did you say _all_?"

"Yeah. Made them all for you."

"Sweet!" Dewey said smiling wide; then it started to fade into suspicion. "Hold up a second, what's the catch?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't usually make cookies _just_ for me," Dewey leaned in onto Huey, "so what's the deal?"

Huey moved away from Dewey. "N-nothing! What, can't I do that every once in a while?" He got up and checked to see if the cookies were cool enough, which they were. He put them all in a container and put it on the table.

Dewey snatched a cookie right afterwards and started munching. Huey smiled, seeing his younger brother happy. It soon faded though, and he took a few deep breaths in and out.

 _'Get it out and over with, Hubert...'_ He thought to himself, taking one last deep breath. As he opened his mouth, their Uncle Scrooge came into the kitchen with the tip of his tail on fire. Whatever happened, he clearly wasn't happy about it. He noticed the flames on his tail and put them out. Huey closed his beak.

 _'Oh god damn it...! Of course,_ _ **right**_ _as I was about to say it too.'_

Dewey nervously chuckled, "I'm in trouble for that, aren't I?"

He nodded. "Yep." Scrooge then moved his index finger, gesturing Dewey to come with him. Groaning, he got up to follow him. Dewey looked back to Huey and told him 'thanks' before going with his uncle.

Sadly sighing, Huey put the lid on the container filled with cookies. There's always later, he guessed. Wait, of course! Grabbing a piece of paper, tape, and a pencil, he began to write something on it. After he was done writing everything he needed to write, he taped it onto the container and went back to his room upstairs.

He knew exactly what he was gonna do now.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this everybody, and for enjoying it too if you did. I never really write anything so I'm sorry if this wasn't all that amazing ha. And thanks to a friend of mine for editing this, since she's better at writing than I am haha.


	2. Confession

_6:37 P.M._

Groaning, Dewey went back into the kitchen to get another cookie or two. Those past three hours he spent trying to help Scrooge and Donald with putting out the fire were exhausting for him. Doing so, and occasionally putting Donald out whenever he caught on fire felt like it was taking way longer than three or four hours. The little duck just wanted to eat more cookies and go straight to bed. Luckily for him, he won't be doing that again... Anytime soon anyways.

When he went to open the lid, however, he saw a note taped onto it.

He raised an eyebrow as he grabbed it and read it.

 _'Dewey,_

 _There is something I need to tell you. So come to our room_

 _when you're available, because this is really important._

 _-Hubert.'_

 _'That's odd. What does he need to talk about?'_ He thought, scratching his head in confusion. It could relate to why he's been acting nervous for the past couple of days.

Hopefully that was the case.

He decided to eat some of the chocolate chip cookies beforehand. After he finished eating the cookies he ran to their bedroom.

He slowly opened the door, and saw Huey sitting down on the couch; he was seemingly lost in thought. Since it was getting dark, the lights were brighter than it would be during the day. Louie was nowhere to be seen, nor anybody else. Just Huey. Seemed like what Huey wanted to tell him was a private thing as well, not _just_ important, whatever it was. For some reason, the room smelled like roses and acacias. Either somebody brought some flowers into the room and they're nowhere to be seen, or it was a spray that made the room smell nice. It didn't matter too much though.

He took a moment before entering, and then went up to Huey.

Dewey sat down next to him, "So what do you need to talk about?"

"How do I begin? Uhh... We've been through a lot, you and I, good and bad." Huey started, "And well, uh..."

"The point being?" Dewey asked impatiently.

Taking a deep breath before answering, he confessed, "...I'm in love with you."

"Say what now?" He said in a shocked tone. That was definitely not what he expected.

"Look, I know we're brothers, and that this is wrong!" Dewey put his hands on Huey's waist and face, "But I- Dewey, what are you doing?"

"Showing you _exactly_ how I feel about _you_."

He pulled him closer and pushed his beak up against Huey's. This caused his face to turn as red as a tomato. His eyes grew wide from surprise. He was going to make the first move, but this worked too. Can't really complain, now could he? Closing his eyes, Huey kissed back. They didn't care how wrong it was; It felt too right for it to matter at this moment. It was a moment they wanted to last forever. After a few minutes in which time seemed to stand still, they broke off the kiss. There was only silence as they stared into each other's eyes. The older one of the two grabbed the other's hands and moved them away from his body. Moving away, he inhaled deeply.

"Should we even be _doing this_?"

"Does it matter? We did it _now_ , it's not like it's going to be the end of the world."

"But what if they find out?"

"They're _not going to_! _We_ can figure this whole thing out together. _We_ can make sure they don't find out."

"And _I_ can help you two love birds." Louie added, plopping onto the couch.

Huey and Dewey almost yelled from being startled by him. Where did he come from?!

"Louie, you HAVE to stop doing that." Huey said.

Louie just laughed in response.

The both of them groaned. All they wanted was some private time, and the youngest just appeared out of nowhere like he always does. He must be extremely quiet if he's always doing that somehow. However he does it, they were getting real sick and tired of it. And how would he know _when_ to pop up?

Wait a second, speaking of which...

"Hold on," Huey began, "how do you even know about this?" They both demanded in unison.

"Does it matter how I know some of this?"

"Yes!"

He sighed in annoyance. "Alright fine." Louie plopped onto the bed, "I'll tell you. But you won't like the answer."

"Which is?" Huey asked.

Knowing that they'd get on him, Louie prepared to run out. "Huey, I looked through your diary and Dewey-"

"You WHAT?!" He exclaimed in anger.

Louie laughed nervously, "Uhh... Sorry?"

"You're not supposed to do that! Invasion of privacy much?"

"Uh, I think Uncle Donald's calling, heh, see ya!" Louie bolted out of the room.

"Get back in here, Louis!" Huey would have gone after him if Dewey wasn't holding him there.

"We can get back at him later. For now, let's relax and enjoy ourselves." He said calmly. "But wait, you have a-"

"Don't ask."

Normally it'd be the other way around, Huey making sure Dewey doesn't hurt himself or anybody else. Although in this case it was necessary, seeing how Huey wasn't too happy with Louie at the moment. A few minutes after calming down, they went on to talk for a while. They discussed how they were going to do this whole thing, i.e. keeping this a secret, and what they could do for their first date, etc. Well, if they were able to get to have a date anyways. It would require knowing the perfect time for them to do so without getting interrupted or anything.

 _Meanwhile..._

He was trying to catch his breath. Louie looked behind him, Huey was nowhere to be seen. Either he lost him or Dewey stopped him. Either way, he was safe, for now. Knowing them, they'd get payback one way or another when he least expected it. He'd have to be on guard.

Louie sat down, taking a moment to relax. He may have been the evil triplet, but there are some things that even he shouldn't do. Like going through Huey's diary, for example. There will be a lot of things that people like him will do, but even they have limits.

Such as-

 _Throoooom!_

What was that? Louie looked up above him to find a part of a grappling hook. His eyes widened and he got back up to run again.

Whatever Webby's planning to do, he wasn't wanting to know.

Louie ran downstairs nearly into the next room. He hopes to make it to another room at least as his legs were ready to give out; Louie wasn't going to let them collapse on him though. Opening the doors he tries to find a place to hide.

Although before he completely could, he got knocked down by Webby landing on him.

"I promise I won't go through Huey's diary again, just don't hurt me!" Louie cried to be set free.

"I'm not going to- Wait you go through his diary? Isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

"Yeah? And he's mad about that right now."

"I would be too if people went through my stuff like that. Although I _am_ curious..."

Webby got off of Louie and helped him back up. They started walking back to Webbigail's room.

"What's in there?" Webby asked.

Louie looked behind and in front of him before whispering, _"Huey and Dewey are in a relationship."_

"Pff what? Nah!" She replied in disbelief.

"Yep."

"There's no way."

"Yep. Not pulling your leg or anything."

"That can't be true. If it was, though, why are you telling me this?"

"Why not? Besides, it's not like you're going to tell anyone."

Louie opened the door for Webby to enter before he did.

"It's not like you believe me anyways."

"Well how about you try and prove it to me then?"

"Will do." He said, walking out of the room to get drinks for the both of them.

Oh if he knew how much trouble there could be from this...

* * *

 _Later..._

It was night out. The moon wasn't completely visible due to the clouds covering it, and it was silent. Maybe there were some sounds from a cricket, but other than that, not a single noise.

Dewey kept tossing and turning like the sea. He couldn't sleep tonight apparently. Everything was running through his mind, including their mother... Della Duck, who'd been gone for ten years, which was most their lives. He wanted to know what happened to her.

Dewey grabbed the pillow and put it on his face groaning and grunting, trying to muffle the sounds. He just wanted to be able to sleep and not think of anything right now. He put the pillow back, feeling annoyed, and sat up.

Because Dewey's vocalizations annoyed him, Huey couldn't sleep either.

Huey got a little of the thin blanket off of him and looked down at Dewey. "Is there something wrong, Dewey?"

It took him a minute to reply. "...What would mom think of us?"

Huey opened his mouth a couple of times, thinking he had an answer when he didn't. He couldn't respond to that. How _would_ she think of this? Of them being in an incestuous relationship? He wanted to reply, but he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to give a plain 'I don't know' either. Because of that, only silence had answered him.

Seeing how Huey didn't reply, he thought that he said something wrong. "...Sorry, I'll just get to falling asleep."

"No, no, it's fine. I just... I'm not sure what to say, honestly." Huey sadly said.

He really didn't think about that. Sure, he had thought of their mom a lot, and he was sure that the other two do as well, but the entire time this thing had been going on... Never had he thought of that. Only of what Scrooge and Donald and everybody else in the mansion would think. Donald would definitely flip a shit, Scrooge would be pissed as all hell, everybody else would probably be... Disgusted. But their parents knowing about this if they were alive? He didn't even think of what they would think until Dewey mentioned Della.

Maybe like Scrooge and Donald, they would grossed out, or mad, or both even? This really had him thinking. He was focused on everybody else that they didn't even come to mind. They never really knew their parents so they couldn't say for sure, or even estimate of what they would think.

Sometimes they would ask Donald what their mom was like, but every time they did he wasn't able to tell them much without wanting to cry. Whatever happened must have really been terrible. They would ask what happened to her, but they felt like it was best not to so they left it be. However they wanted to try actually asking sometime, considering Dewey saw their mother on the portrait that was in the garage, and they were curious.

They would have to ask another time, though. It was late and they needed sleep. That, and everybody else was asleep as well, or at least most of them were.

"Who knows what she'll think... But it's late and we better hit the hay." Huey yawned, patting the bed. "You can sleep next to me if you want."

Dewey replied as he stretches, "Nah, not tonight. See you in the morning, Huey." He tried to sleep once more.

"Goodnight, Dewey..." He quietly said, getting the blanket on his whole body.

Maybe one day they wouldn't have to hide their love for each other. Ever.

Someday...


	3. First Date

A month has passed since Huey and Dewey got together. Everything seemed to be going really well for the both of them, so far. Nobody found out about their relationship just yet it seemed, which was great for them.

For awhile now, Huey wanted to learn how to do the waltz. Luckily though, Dewey studied how to do it for the occasion, so he'd be able to teach him. They decided to do this a little after dinner, though Dewey didn't care about what time they did it. As long as they get to spend some time with each other, such as tonight, he'd be fine.

Huey needed to do something before their date began so Dewey just waited on the couch going through the channels. There wasn't anything interesting or good on so he turned off the T.V. He decided to go through whatever CDs they all had, since he realized he didn't pick out a song to play for this. He had heard about nearly all of the music Huey and Louie owned. Therefore, he knew which song was which and the artists behind them. He hadn't memorized all of the albums that they liked most though, so he was gonna have to look at the songs on the back.

A lot of the music, games, and whatever else they got were from pawn shops and other places when they were on sale. That was if they had enough money for said sales of course, as Donald switched jobs almost all the time. They always tried to get their music and anything else as cheap as they could so that there would be money left for important things like food, the bills, etc. Donald always tried to get what the boys wanted in order to make them happy, but at the same time he tried not to overdo it. Some of the CDs that they had they shared, such as the Quackstreet Boys for example. They had old and new artists in the stacks. Some of which their uncle had showed them, and others they found on the radio whenever it was on by themselves.

As he was looking through the music he spotted Eye Alaska. Huh, he hasn't heard of this one in awhile. He took out the CD out of the stack as slowly and carefully as possible as to not make a mess. He examined the front cover, which was yellow and had an elephant on it. He looked on the back to see which songs the EP had again.

 _''I Knew You'd Never Fly,' 'Stop Me Now, I'm Not Ready,' 'Roll Right Over-' Oh right, this song! This should be perfect.'_ He thought as he got up and put it on top of the CD player.

He heared the door open and looked behind him. It was the red shirt and hat wearing boy himself, Huey, coming in.

"Sorry I took forever, Dew." Huey apologized.

Dewey smiled and chuckled. "It's fine, Huey." He got the CD into the player and pressed 'next' two times and set it to repeat. "You ready?"

Huey nodded and opened his mouth to ask something.

"Don't worry about stepping on my feet. When we actually dance, just look at me." Dewey answered Huey before he could even speak.

Huey closed his beak. Looks like he didn't even need to ask that.

Making sure there was enough distance between them, Dewey said, "Your left foot needs to be free for you to step forward, move to the side with your right, and get them close. Then you go back with your right foot and do the same process like with the left foot."

He then demonstrated what he was saying.

 _I'm trying not to focus tonight but my mind is wondering,_

 _so I step outside to catch a breath of air I needed it._

Huey took mental notes on this and tried to the same thing, watching where his feet were supposed to go and everything.

"You're doing well, but you're a little stiff."

"Sorry I'm... A little nervous."

Dewey smirked. "Don't be."

 _I'm trying to conceal it,_

 _but I wanna get away tonigh-igh-igh-ight._

He grabbed Huey's hand and put his left hand on his waist.

Huey started to get more nervous. "W-wait, you're not even done teaching yet!"

"I know. I can't exactly teach you just talking and demonstrating if you're going to be like this." He said.

Huey gulped and put his free hand on Dewey's shoulder, quivering.

 _Don't you see you and me don't need anyone?_

 _So let's just turn and leave,_

 _you will see the ocean's bluer when the waves just,_

 _Roll RIght Over._

"Keep your eyes on me and do the same thing, but reversed. Right foot going back first, go to the side, close, then forward with your left, and vice versa." Dewey explained.

Huey took a deep breath and gazed into Dewey's eyes.

 _We belong together so let's,_

 _Roll RIght Over,_

 _I'm making up for lost time baby let's just,_

 _Roll RIght Over._

They started dancing to the beat of the music, waltzing around the room. Huey felt more confident now; he was less nervous and not shaking, or at least not _as_ much as previously.

Seeing how Huey was moving more smoothly, Dewey smiled. He felt proud that Huey was learning so well. This was his first time teaching somebody how to do any type of dance, so he was feeling good. Huey was always the fastest learner of the three siblings; Because of that Dewey knew that Huey was going to get it down quickly.

"See? You're doing better now." Dewey happily said.

Huey chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I am."

 _'Cause we belong together so let's,_

 _Roll Right Over,_

 _Roll Right Over._

Dewey twirled him around a few times here and there as they waltzed around the room. Huey accidentally stepped on Dewey's foot. He tried not to yelp and put his hand on his mouth.

Huey immediately took his foot off of Dewey's. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" He asked, worried and concerned.

"I'm fine, my foot's fine, no need to apologize." Dewey reassured as he moved his hand away from his beak. "I did say before that you can step on my feet."

"Yeah but I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hue, I said it's fine. I'm okay, it didn't hurt that much."

Huey wanted to open his mouth to speak but he didn't want to argue. They got back to dancing and Huey tried to be more careful.

 _I'm trying not to speak but I can't speak proper._

 _So I just shut my mouth and do what I am,_

 _told to do I can't conclude if I should fall in love with you._

Huey spun Dewey around once more, but he tripped over his own feet, and Dewey tried to catch him. They both ended up falling onto the floor. Dewey caught himself before he could fully fall onto the floor as well as onto Huey.

He laughed, "I guess you... Fell for me, haha."

 _Maybe what they say is true,_

 _"Love is speechless."_

Well, he was not exactly wrong about that in any sense. He _did_ literally fall to the ground twice and he _did_ fall in love with him. Yeah, he was joking with a terrible pun, but it was true.

His laugh slowly started to go away. "That was horrible, wasn't it...?"

Despite this, Huey started laughing and tears of joy formed in his eyes.

"It wasn't _that_ funny..." Dewey said.

Huey wiped the tears off his face. "It seems that I have, though... And the same goes to you too."

 _Don't you see you and me don't need anyone?_

 _So let's just turn and leave,_

 _you will see ocean's bluer when the waves just,_

 _Roll Right Over._

He chuckled. "Are you alright? You kind of fell onto the floor hard."

"Yeah, I'm okay..."

Dewey leaned in to kiss Huey, but Huey put his finger on Dewey's beak to prevent him from kissing him.

"Don't tease me like this, _Hubert_."

"We can do it when we're up, _Dewford_."

 _We belong together so let's,_

 _Roll Right Over._

 _I'm making up for lost time baby so let's,_

 _Roll Right Over._

 _'Cause we belong together so let's,_

 _Roll Right Over._

 _Roll Right Over._

Dewey stood up first and he helped Huey get off the floor. The both of them laughed.

Meanwhile, Louie and Webby watched them through the open door. It was open just a bit where Huey and Dewey didn't notice, but it was open enough for the Louie and Webby to watch them.

"...And you're telling me he was about to kiss Huey?" Webby asked.

Louie smirked. "Yep. Precisely that."

Webby looked down, losing herself in thought. She was starting to believe that there was a thing going on between the two, but not completely. She wanted a little more proof.

"So, are you believing me now?" Louie asked.

Webby brought her head up to look at him. "Not entirely... But a little."

Dewey gave Huey a quick kiss on the cheek before heading over to the CD player.

 _I've never seen the ocean so clear as tonight,_

 _it's raining overhead and it's almost just right,_

 _I could make it better if we left tonight,_

 _for an island where we could sit and watch the waves just,_

 _Roll Right Over-_

Dewey took out the CD before the song finished, put it back in the case, and then put it back in the CD stack.

Huey looked at him, confused. "We're stopping now?"

"Yeah. Just a break though." Dewey said, clearing Huey's confusion. He went to pick up one of the QuackStation 3 controllers. "Games?"

"Sure," Huey answered, "Sounds good."

They looked through the games and, after awhile, they decided to play a racing game.

Seeing that nothing interesting would be happening anytime soon, Webby and Louie left them be. That, and they didn't want anybody to see them spying and ask them what they were doing. Louie would gossip about things such as this, but at the same time he wouldn't want his brothers to get in even the slightest amount of trouble. He knew better than that. If he were in either one's shoes he wouldn't want to get caught as well, so he understood. Wouldn't hurt if Webby knew about it though, knowing her. She was the only one out of the mansion he could tell without anybody getting in trouble. Well, besides spying anyways.

They played the game for an hour, or it seemed like it. It was hard to tell, since time went by so fast. As soon as the seventeenth race began, Dewey drove forward and turned around, going off to the side of the starting/finish line and died in the void.

"What are you trying to do, win the race by doing that?" Huey sarcastically said, laughing.

"Yep." Dewey answered as he got put in front of the finish line and went through it. The game counted him as being on the second lap.

Huey's jaw dropped, unable to believe that trick actually worked.

Dewey laughed, seeing his older brother's reaction. If this is what happened when he performed glitches, he should do them more often. The reaction was priceless. He performed the glitch a couple more times and he won the race. This made Huey feel annoyed, because nobody said he could use glitches and therefore suck out the fun.

Next race Huey was gonna use the same glitch that Dewey used, as payback. He tried to do it and failed horribly. Then he tried it again and again, and not a single time did it work for him.

"How in the world do you do this?" He asked, confused.

Dewey tried not to laugh. "The glitch takes practice and knowing what spot to drive off at."

He showed him exactly how to do the glitch and explained why it works. Huey then tried to do it once again and succeeded, cheering happily now that he was able to do it.

Dewey showed him other glitches in the game that they could do whenever they were bored.

Wanting to know what the time was, Huey looked at his phone. His eyes widened when he noticed that it was 9:58 P.M.

Huey nearly panicked. "Crap it's almost bedtime!"

Dewey sighed. "Sorry we didn't get back to dancing like you wanted..."

"It's alright. We can do it again tomorrow." He calmly reassured Dewey, patting his back.

Both of them turned the game off, changed into PJs, and got onto the top part of the bunk bed.

Huey clapped and the lights turned off. He put his arm around Dewey.

"Goodnight, Dew." He said, closing his eyes.

Yawning, Dewey replied with "Goodnight, Hue."

* * *

A/N: I apologize if this wasn't the best chapter I've done XD I try my best when I write especially when it comes to the characters being in character so if they're not completely in character then again I apologize.


	4. Adventure!

Huey hummed as he walked back to the mansion, carrying two books in his hands. Sometimes, he would go to the library to get enough books to keep him occupied for a few days, especially in the summer.

The wind blew softly, yet it was very chilly. The leaves were floating down to the ground gracefully from the trees above Hubert's head. It was about to be fall soon and apparently ,the trees wanted to get a head start. The fresh air smelled amazing, like the scent of fresh wood. Overall the day was good for a picnic, an adventure even.

He stopped and looked left and right to see if there were any cars passing by. There weren't any, so he crossed the street. _It's always better to be safe than sorry_ , he thought.

He made a left turn and he quickly walked up the stairs towards the door of the mansion. As he was about to open the door, someone on the other side opened it for him. It was Scrooge; he had a small frown on his face.

"Welcome back, Huey." Scrooge said, welcoming him back home.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously, noticing the frown.

"Dewey nearly broke his leg, so the lad's layin' on the couch restin'." He explained.

Hearing this made his stomach twist and turn; he ran inside to see Dewey and to make sure he was alright. As he was about to go inside the living room, Webby stopped him from entering.

"What the heck, Webby! Let me in!" Huey said, worrying about his brother.

"You two have been close as of late, _too_ close if I do say so myself." Webby sternly said. "He'll be fine."

He was getting annoyed; nothing was going to stop him from checking on his brother. "That doesn't mean I can't see how he's doing _myself_ , Webby!"

He tried to find an opening to go in, moving his body left and right. When he found the opportunity to run in, he sneaked to the right and got inside. He sat on the couch next to Dewey.

Dewey's right leg was bandaged up, and it seemed like it was hurt badly.

"Dewford, what happened?!" He asked with a concerned tone that sounded as if he was about to cry.

Dewey rolled his eyes. He got it that he's worried, but this was a bit much. "We were playing a game, I had to go retrieve something high up in the tree and I fell off, no big deal."

"You _have_ to be more careful, I don't want you getting hurt like this." He hugged him firmly.

Dewey opened his mouth, but he figured it was best not to argue, so he closed it and hugged him back. The both of them looked at the door when they heard the sound of someone entering; it was Louie. They both sighed with relief, worried that it would be Scrooge, Webby, or anyone else for that matter.

Louie closed the door and went up to them. "How are the two lovebirds doing?"

Huey looked at him, "We're fine, Louie. But why didn't you call or text me that he got hurt?"

"I _was_ gonna do that but then I got distracted talking with Webby." He replied, almost sounding defensive.

"Oh, what, did you tell her that we were _together_ or anything of the sorts?" Dewey started.

"Who do you think I am?"

"A gossiper, and you would definitely do that to _us_."

"At least she wouldn't say a word about the both of you."

"Yeah right. And let's not forget, _you went through Huey's book thing-_ "

Huey corrected Dewey, "Diary."

"- _Diary_ without his permission!"

"It was begging for me to go through it!"

"Doesn't mean you should go do it!"

"What harm could it be?"

" _Lots_ of harm if you're not aware of that, _Louis_!"

"ENOUGH! The both of you!" Huey snapped.

Dewey and Louie closed their beaks and kept them closed. Huey was having enough of their arguing, all he wanted was to check up on his baby brother and boyfriend. _Not_ be in between an argument.

Literally and figuratively.

He took a deep breath and looked at Dewey. "Dew, I appreciate you standing up for me, but with this sort of thing I can handle myself."

He slowly nodded, knowing it was best to keep his mouth shut.

Then Huey looked at Louie. "And Louis Duck, _you_ stay out of _my_ stuff, and Dewey's stuff as well. I've had enough of your shit, to be quite honest."

The both of them were shocked. They never thought they'd hear Huey swear even once. If anything, now would not be a good time to say anything that could anger him further.

Louie started to back away a little, thinking about whether to run.

"Just go, Louie, I'll talk to you later about this." He ordered.

Louie went to open the door to run out and hide, but Scrooge came into the room.

"Lads, do you want to come on an adventure with me or do you two wanna stay here with Dewey?" Scrooge asked. He wanted to know what they want to do before he did anything further.

Huey and Louie look at their brother for the answer.

Dewey looked down and thought about it. _'It sounds like it would be fun, and_ _ **I**_ _can't go unfortunately though they seem like they really wanna go. Although, I could always...'_

He had an idea that he'd have to act on soon, and when nobody's looking.

He looked back up at his brothers. "You two can go on ahead. I'll be fine here." Dewey said, having the spark of adventure and excitement in his eyes.

The both of them hugged him and he hugged back.

"Just relax and get better while we're gone, alright?"

"Yeah, Huey. And take pictures if you can." Dewey said.

The both of them nodded. They stopped hugging him and went up to Scrooge, talking to him. Dewey smirked mischievously.

Everybody left the room, got what they needed, and went outside to Launchpad's airplane. Huey, Louie, and Webby all sat down and buckled up.

Huey looked out the window seeing the mansion. He frowned as he looked at it, hoping Dewey would be alright without him.

Louie put his hand on Huey's shoulder, "He'll be okay, I promise." He said to reassure him.

He looked at him and smiled. "Thanks. We just left the house and already I miss him..."

Just as the airplane was about to take off, an alarm went off. It made all of the kids jump as it caught them by surprise.

Launchpad almost immediately turned the alarm off and checked the back for anything that shouldn't be there, opened, or whatever else. He checked everywhere, in between the crates, above him, and under anywhere somebody could be hiding at.

He heard something from near the back of the room and went to check it out.

Hearing the footsteps coming closer and closer, Dewey, hiding inside one of the crates, started breathing heavier and sweating. He didn't sneak onto the plane just to get caught and sent back home to rest. If Huey's going, then he's going; he wasn't leaving Huey unprotected. If anything happens to him he wouldn't forgive himself for it. Dewey didn't care about how much his leg was hurting... He was going to be there for Huey. No matter what.

The sound of the footsteps disappeared; Launchpad stopped walking. His heart began to race faster, praying to god he wasn't about to be found.

He heard something being picked up, though.

"I was wondering where you were at!" Launchpad said, putting the keychain in his pocket.

Launchpad walked off to look in other areas, giving Dewey a moment to relax.

The little duck released a breath he never knew he was holding.

 _'That was way too close...'_ He thought, glad he wasn't caught. Hopefully it would stay that way until they got to wherever they're going.

Launchpad left the room, seeing that there wasn't anything out of place. He sat down in the driver's seat, getting his seatbelt back on. He got everything started, up and flying, getting the plane into the air and above the ocean.

If anybody were to look out the window, they would be welcomed with a beautiful view of the sea and Duckburg. Some could consider it breathtaking even.

Louie, wanting to remember exactly where they were going, asked "So wait, where are we going again?"

Huey looked away from the window to answer, but Webby beat him to it.

"We're going to Greece to find a temple of a goddess, holding one of the biggest and supposedly the most powerful moonstone to exist!" Webby excitedly answered, "Or it could be a regular moonstone."

Scrooge chuckled, hearing her excitement. "It'll be awhile until we get there, about ten hours at least, not countin' stops."

Luckily they brought food to snack on and stuff to do.

It wasn't not much, but it would do.

 _Ten and a half hours later..._

Seeing that Launchpad was falling asleep, Scrooge smacked his chest with his cane for the ninth time. That got him up and awake again, and hopefully it was the last time he'd be hit for the day. Scrooge looked behind his shoulder and at the kids. They were sleeping peacefully, it seemed. That made him smile.

He frowned though, as memories came flooding back from ten years ago. He was sure that everybody missed her. Now wasn't the time to think about it, so he pushed it all aside for later.

He then looked out the window to his right, they were above the temple where they needed to be at.

"Launchpad, it's time to land." He ordered, "And please, try not to crash."

"No guarantee on that, sir." He said, saluting.

As he tried to land the plane, Scrooge got out of his seat to wake the kids and Donald up. Everybody yawned and stretched.

They all fell forward though, as Launchpad crashed the plane into a tree.

Scrooge sighed, "Well it's better than nothing, I suppose."

Everybody got out of the plane and walked into the temple. Soon after, Dewey started to quietly follow them stretching, unable to walk properly as his leg wasn't fully healed yet. It was better now, as he wasn't feeling much pain when he moved. The crash woke him up. He had a bit of a headache since his head hit the crate, but at least he woke up when they were about to go in.

As they all went inside, they all fell through a trap door that was a few steps from the entrance and screamed.

Hearing the screams, Dewey went inside as fast as he could with his condition. He looked down the trap door they all fell in, seeing everybody was okay. He moved away from everyone's view so they wouldn't know he was there. He searched around to try and find another way down there.

Scrooge was the first to sit up, having his hand on his head. He looked at everyone around him to make sure they were alright.

"Is anybody hurt anywhere?" Scrooge asked them.

Everybody checked themselves and shook their heads. He sighed in relief and got up, looking around him. Seems like they were underground.

There were crystals on the walls and ceiling, clear and sparkling. Sparkling so much it almost looked like they're glowing. Huey took out his phone, took a picture of the walls, and sent it to Dewey. It all looked so beautiful, it was too bad nobody could take one of the crystals back home. It would've been a nice souvenir from this adventure, but not today, he guessed. Water drops hitting the floor could be heard just as clear as the crystals all around them.

Scrooge started walking ahead and everyone followed after him.

Dewey pushed the walls of the temple, seeing if there was a secret passage. As he was doing so, his phone went off. He checked whatever text he got.

It said "The caves look great down here! Wish you were here to see it with us." with the photo attached.

Smiling, he jokingly replied with "Yeah, and perfect for a nice, romantic date too."

He laughed as he sent that text. Boy, did he love to tease and mess with him sometimes. Dewey continued trying to find a way inside. He pushed a little harder and found a way in. Falling forward, he rolled down to the ground. He got up and checks himself for any injuries; well, more injuries, anyways. He didn't notice any, which was always good. His phone went off again and he checked to see what Huey said this time.

"Dew, now's not the time for that. Glad you like how it looks, though." Dewey chuckled.

Huey put his phone away.

Scrooge stopped walking. He looked down both paths, trying to figure out which one to take. Either they all took one path and checked the other one out, or they could split up. Splitting up may not have been the brightest choice, but they would be able to explore the caves more quickly. At the same time, though, if they needed help getting unstuck or anything bad of the sorts, it would take a while for anyone to get to the others.

He decided that they should split up. Worst case scenario, someone would have to run to the other three and get lost somewhere somehow.

Taking a deep breath and hoping for the best, Scrooge looked at Launchpad.

"Launchpad, you, Huey, and Webby go the left path." He said, then looked at the other two. "Louie, Donald, you two are coming with me."

They went into the pathways, with each half of the group separated from the other. Launchpad walked ahead of Huey and Webby to protect them from anything dangerous up ahead.

Webby got closer to Huey to whisper, "Are you two really together?"

Huey moved away from her. Not by much, but enough to show confusion. "What?"

"You and Dewey," She quietly said, "You two being in a romantic relationship. Is that true?"

He looked off in the other direction. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said, pretending not to know anything.

She looked down to the ground. It didn't seem like she'd get the answer any time soon. "If you two are... You know you can't hide it forever, right?"

 _'We know...'_ Huey answered in his mind. As much as he and Dewey hated keeping it a secret, they had to. It was needed.

They came across a wooden bridge. Launchpad put his foot on the first piece of wood and arrows started flying from one wall to the other. He looked around for anything to protect him so he could walk across without getting hurt. Looking around, he found two shields lying around on the floor and took them. These would work.

Launchpad looked back at Huey and Webby. "Don't worry kids, I'll find a way to turn off the arrows somehow!"

"But there's always-"

He ran across the bridge, having the two shields up to protect him, and made it to the other side unharmed.

"-Another way around." Huey sighed.

"That worked at least." Webby added.

Launchpad looked around for a switch or button of some kind. He saw something on a pillar and took a closer look at it. Part of it was a darker gray compared to the rest of the pillar. Thinking it might be a button, he pushed it and the arrows stopped coming out of the walls. Seeing he was correct, he smiled.

The two walked across the bridge now that it was safe.

After all three of them went into the next area, the way back immediately closed off, nearly scaring Huey. He started to worry if there was something dangerous up ahead, but brushed it off.

They'd be fine.

They came to a stop though as there was a bottomless pit in front of them. No way to get to the other side, it seemed. They couldn't go back to get an arrow to use it somehow either. Looks like they were trapped there until they could figure a way out.

Hearing a growl, they all turned around to find a beast that wasn't there before. It looked like a big brown wolf. How it got there was beyond anybody.

Looking around and seeing a spear, Launchpad grabbed it and tried to fight it off. After hitting the beast twice, the spear broke in two. He gulped, backing away. There goes that idea.

"Stay away from _my_ brother!" Someone yelled from above, kicking the beast into the void behind the three.

He waited for the rope to stop moving before sliding down to the floor. He put his left foot down first, and then his right. Walking up to Huey, Webby, and Launchpad, he braced himself for the loudest, most threatening lecture of his life.

"Dewey, what are you doing here?!" Huey demanded, sounding very worried.

"Huey, I know what you're thinking. I shouldn't be here, I could've-"

Dewey's words were interrupted when Huey slapped him across the face. Dewey looked at him, surprised.

Huey was shaking like there was no tomorrow. Tears were clinging on to his eyes as to not fall down his cheeks, but one fell down anyway and the other tears followed soon after. He couldn't hold them back anymore. Not even in front of him. He was too angry and upset to even care if anybody saw him crying.

Webby appeared shocked; she didn't think he would do that.

Launchpad was speechless. He didn't want to get into this though. It was their business, whatever it was, not his.

Huey then hugged him, putting his face into Dewey's chest as he continued to cry. "Don't do that again... You could've gotten hurt, or worse..."

"But I'm fine, nothing happened to me..." Dewey rubbed his back, trying to calm him down from crying.

Dewey pulled Huey away from his chest to see his red, puffy face filled with tears that were gleaming from reflecting the sparkling crystals around them.

He wiped them all away. "Can you stop crying?"

Huey nodded, putting his face back into his chest. "I'm sorry I slapped you like that..." He apologized, sounding stuffy.

"Shh... Don't speak..."

Webby walked over and rubbed Huey's back, wanting to comfort him as well.

Launchpad smiled, seeing how everything was turning out alright. He went in to hug them all.

After a few moments, Launchpad stopped hugging them and Dewey walked a few feet towards the seemingly bottomless pit.

"So how are we going to get across?" Dewey asked.

"Well we could use the rope and the broken spear." Huey explained. "But I don't know how we're going to use that to get to the other side without anything stable to hold it."

A paw rose from the pit, behind Dewey.

"And we can't go back since it's blocked off- Dewey, look out!" Huey said, trying to warn him of the wolf.

Dewey noticed it too late, and was dragged down to the bottom, screaming.

"Dewey!" Huey tried to grab his hand but he wasn't able to.

Looked like they were going to save him in return now.


	5. Finding The Moonstone

A/N:

"It's getting better, sometimes I feel scenes or descriptions are a little rushed but I understand people wanna get to the JUICY BIT. Hope to read more soon!"- Louiecide, chapter 4

That's a little bit of the reason, ha. I apologize for them feeling rushed and everything. The main reason, though, would be because I don't really know what I'm doing pfff. I don't know if some scenes are as long as they need to be or what, and I'll try to work on that. I hardly ever write, so mistakes such as that are gonna be there.

I'll be sure to ask my friend if any parts are too short and I need to make them longer and well, not seemingly rushed, if she's not doing that _for_ me anyways since she proofreads and edits my stuff haha.

But thank you! I'm glad you're actually liking this story so far. I really need to give myself a break though. I've been writing like crazy like I'm on a roll- Well excluding this chapter. I didn't have as many ideas for this one like I thought I did.

* * *

Huey started panicking. "What do we do, what do we do, what do we do-"

Webby grabbed him. "Huey! Calm down!"

He took some deep breaths. They would be able to save Dewey if they were fast enough. Panicking wouldn't help them do anything; it would make things worse, actually, so he tried to calm down. He needed to think it all through.

He looked down at the pit below, then up at the ceiling. Huey knew exactly what they all needed to do.

She let go of him, seeing he had a plan.

"Launchpad, see if you can get that rope down from the ceiling."

"Yes sir!" Launchpad said as he climbed up the rope to untie it for them to use.

When he successfully untied it, he fell to the ground. He groaned in pain as he gave the rope to Huey.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah," He replied, getting up. "I'm used to this sort of thing."

Huey tied the rope around a rock that was nearby and went down there first. Webby and Launchpad followed soon after.

He heard a sound from below him. Worried that something bad was happening, he rushed down.

"Huey, slow down!" Webby said. She went down there as fast as she could to catch up to Huey.

When Huey got down to the bottom, he saw Dewey safe and sound, petting the wolf.

He ran to Dewey, giving him a hug. "Dewey, you're alright!"

They quickly kissed. "I was afraid you were getting eaten!"

"Nah I'm fine. All that this little guy wanted was to play." He said, chuckling.

"...So he was right."

They both quickly turned their heads to see Webby right there. From the sound of it, she saw them kiss.

Knowing that she heard them, their hearts started to sink.

"Webby, we can explain!" Dewey quickly said, trying to cover it up.

Huey, looking confused, asked "Wait, 'he'?"

"Louie told me about you two. I didn't think he was right about this, though." Webby explained.

"I knew it!" Dewey angrily exclaimed, getting up to run; he nearly tripped over his own two feet.

Huey grabbed his arm, giving him a look that basically said 'be patient'. Dewey sat down, grumbling in anger.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything." She said, making the mouth zipping gesture.

Launchpad arrived down on the ground. He saw that the kids were alright and sighed in relief. Noticing the wolf, he tried to stay away from it. He didn't want to get eaten today, or any day for that matter.

Dewey grabbed a bone and threw it. The wolf immediately went after it.

"So wait, what's going on?" Launchpad curiously asked, as he had heard Webby say something a minute ago.

She looked at him. "Don't worry about it."

He shrugged, thinking it wasn't anything important. He kept an eye on the wolf, just in case it did anything.

Huey and Dewey looked at Webby. She could've told him about their relationship but she didn't. The eldest smiled; looked like they could trust her with their secret.

They all saw a way out and, with Huey helping Dewey, they all walked to the exit.

Everyone looked at the area they walked into. There was a waterfall and a lake filled with fish. The place was sparkling, colorful, and bright thanks to the crystals all around. It was definitely one of the most beautiful places they'd ever seen in person. They were all amazed from the gorgeous view.

If they didn't have to go back home, they'd stay in this area forever.

Launchpad bet Drake would like this place, and so would Gosalyn. Whenever he was able to get back to Saint Canard, he was going to tell them all about it.

He took his phone out and called Drake. "Hey, I think I found a place for our anniversary soon."

The kids looked at him with confusion. They didn't know Launchpad had a lover, although that would explain where he went to on his days off.

"...Of course!" He said excitedly, which was soon followed by chuckling. "Yeah, Gos would destroy the house if we left her there by herself. I'll try to get a picture. Alright, see you soon!"

He put his phone back in his pocket. Everybody was ahead of him, deciding to find the others first and ask the questions later. Launchpad ran to the others, as he didn't want to be left behind. That and if anything happened to the kids, Scrooge would kick his ass and fire him. Then kick his ass again.

Dewey looked at Huey and asked "Where's everybody else?"

"Uncle Scrooge thought it was best to split up." Huey answered.

"Oh yeah, because that's always the best idea!" He sarcastically replied.

Everybody heard a scream, sounding like it was Donald's. He screamed as if he was becoming a roasted duck. He probably was. They could never know with whatever traps were set in this place.

"Be careful, ye idiot!" They heard Scrooge yell in anger.

From the sounds of it, Donald got hurt pretty badly.

"At least Louie's safe!" Donald argued.

"But what about _you_ , Uncle Donald?" Louie said, looking at the burnt foot, leg, and tear in the black and white sailor suit. " _You're_ hurt!"

"While trying to make sure you kids don't get hurt or worse!" Donald said. His voice nearly cracked saying it.

"We just want you out alive as well." Louie said as he looked down.

He got that Donald didn't want to lose anybody else, nor did Scrooge. But they all needed him as much as he needed them. It was rough to lose someone you love, they all knew that. It's not easy, to say the least.

Louie sighed and walked ahead. "...Let's go. The treasure's probably close."

They looked at each other and then walked ahead of Louie.

 _'I hope the others are doing better than us right now...'_ Louie thought. Anything would've been better than being roasted alive. Almost roasted anyways.

He took out his phone to text Dewey to see how he was doing only to find out it was dead.

Louie exhaled a harsh breath. _'I knew I should've charged this before we got here...'_ He thought. _'At least he's back home resting.'_

Donald's phone started ringing, which made everybody jump. They weren't expecting a call. He took his phone out and saw that it was Beakley calling him. He looked at Scrooge, who was confused as well.

He answered the call. "Yes Mrs. B?"

"Dewey's not here! I looked everywhere. He's not on the couch, he's not in his room, he's nowhere in the house!" Beakley said, full of worry, hoping he was with Donald and Scrooge.

Donald started to get worried big time. "What?!"

"He must've snuck onto the plane without any of us looking. From the sounds of it, he's not with you."

"Of course not!" He said angrily, furious that Dewey didn't stay at the mansion like he should've and worried that he was going to get hurt even more.

"Donald, what's wrong?" Scrooge asked.

Donald looked at Scrooge. "Dewey snuck out onto the plane and came here _with_ us!"

Louie gulped. _'That's not good.'_ He thought, _'Hopefully he's with Huey, Webby, and Launchpad.'_

"We be'er go find him then." Scrooge said, speed walking ahead of everyone.

He didn't want to run in case if there was another trap up ahead, but he didn't want to be slow either.

The wolf walked by Launchpad and the kids' side. Launchpad knew the wolf was friendly now, but she still made him feel uncomfortable, as he kept thinking she might attack. The wolf started licking Launchpad's face to show that he didn't need to be alert. He scratched the wolf's ear after she stopped licking him.

Seemed like they were getting along well.

There was something sparkling, and it caught Dewey's attention. "Hey, what's that?"

Looking towards Dewey, Webby said "Maybe it's the moonstone?"

"Maybe!" Dewey said with excitement.

If he could, he would run up to the moonstone. Dewey had a sparkle of excitement, happiness, and adventure in his eyes. They went to where the moonstone was, only see it was below them. Not that much below, but still. Luckily there was a set of stairs next to them.

As they walked down the stairs, Scrooge, Donald, and Louie entered the area.

"So _that's_ the moonstone." Louie said, seeing how much it sparkled.

Scrooge was pretty sure moonstones didn't sparkle this much, but they found the treasure nevertheless.

Dewey was prepared for Scrooge and Donald to scold him on how he should've stayed home and all of that.

"Hey uh, Uncle Donald, Uncle Scrooge." Dewey nervously said.

Donald, Scrooge, and Louie look towards Dewey; Huey was still helping him walk.

"Dewey! What were you thinking?! Are you okay?" Donald said, concerned.

"I'm fine, Uncle Donald." Dewey said.

Just as Louie was about to grab the moonstone, Huey caught him and said "Louie what are you doing? There could be a trap activated if you grab that. Or something worse."

Hearing that, Dewey said "Take it!"

Huey glared at Dewey. He shouldn't have sided with Louie on this one. Sure, he loved adventure, but he shouldn't do stuff like this willy nilly.

"What?" Dewey asked.

Huey just sighed. Scrooge went up the stairs to the moonstone, and cautiously grabbed it.

There wasn't a trap. However, there was a sound, which urged Scrooge to run out of the area.

A beam of light appeared right before their eyes. There was a silhouette that they could barely make out; Dewey was able to figure out who it was. His eyes widen.

"...Mom?" Dewey said.

Della put her right foot down first onto the ground and did the same with her left. She opened her eyes to see Scrooge, Donald, Launchpad, and the kids. Della's eyes were a beautiful ocean blue, and her hair was almost as white as snow. There was a bit of sadness in her eyes though. The beam disappeared almost immediately after she opened her eyes.

Weakly smiling, she walked down the steps in front of her. The Spear of Selene was in her hands; she was prepared to drop it so she could hug everyone. Seeing Donald was about to run up to her, she set the spear aside and had her arms wide open to accept the hug.

Donald cried tears of joy as he hugged her; he was glad she was back.

"Where have you been?" Is what she could make out from how stuffy he sounded.

Even after all of these years of not being with Donald and her family, she could still know what Donald was saying.

"Long story. I'll tell you all when we get back to the mansion." She replied.

Della then saw the bandages around Dewey's right leg and pulled Donald away, running to him. Her motherly instincts became active. Upon further examination, she stared at Donald and Scrooge, looking pissed off.

"What happened to him?" She sternly said with anger in her voice.

Dewey answered her question for them. "I fell off the top of a tree while I was getting something down. I'm alright, though!"

Della hugged Huey, Dewey, and Louie. She missed her kids dearly, and to see them all grown up made her sad that she couldn't see it all with her own two eyes. It felt like forever since she saw her little boys. She wasn't sure how long she had been gone to be honest, assuming eight or ten years has passed looking at the kids. Della didn't think she would have been gone for this long.

But she was back now, and that was what mattered.


	6. Stuck

A/N: " I loved this chapter! Alot of great humor in it and the Darkwing references were great! It was a little too jarring and sudden with the reveal at the end of chapter 5 but it got straight back to my feelies. Great work again! Excited to read more. If we could talk that would be awesome. I use Discord. (Also thanks for the feature of my last review :D)"- Louiecide

Oh I apologized if it was too sudden XD I tried foreshadowing it but oh well, that didn't work too well I guess. I can always rewrite this story in the future when I'm a much, MUCH better writer. Although it's not necessary _bad_ for some things, but hey it's not like we can be good at everything.

Unfortunately I don't have a Discord. I only have Skype, DeviantArt, Tumblr, YouTube (though I hardly use it), and Fiver's Honeycomb so uh, do you have any of those XD

Oh and you're welcome! I wanted to interact with people who view my stuff who don't have accounts so I thought this would be a good way to do so.

* * *

She stopped hugging her kids. She smiled, knowing Donald had done a great job taking care of them all.

"Della... My niece?" Scrooge said, having his arms open.

She looked at Scrooge. Della hesitated for a second, but she ran up to him and hugged him. She wanted to cry. She didn't mean to make them all worried.

Della didn't cry though, she didn't want to do so in front of the kids.

"I'm sorry, Uncle..." She whispered.

"It's alright." Scrooge said quietly.

"So, you're Della Duck?" Webby asked, excited to meet her.

Della pulled away from Scrooge and went up to Webby.

"Yep, I am." Della said. "A fan, I'm guessing?"

"Fan of the family!" Webby answered, getting a camera out to take a picture.

Della posed for the pictures Webby took.

"Wait, were you carrying a camera this whole time, Webby?" Huey asked.

They knew for damn sure that she wasn't carrying a camera when they went onto the plane. No one saw her grab a camera before they left either, and she didn't say she was bringing one. So, where she got it from was beyond anybody. One could say she reached into her ass and took one out- Nobody knew. Maybe she did grab one and didn't say anything.

"Something told me I should this time. Good thing too, I get to meet your mom!" Webby excitedly replied.

Looked like she did.

Della looked at the triplets. "Is she your girlfriend?" She joked, laughing.

Huey and Dewey groaned immensely while Louie and Webby were blushing lightly in embarrassment. She _just_ came back to their lives and already she was teasing and picking on them. Fantastic. Donald just facepalmed, seeing she was at it again. Scrooge, on the other hand, tried to keep the laughter in.

She laughed more. "Alright I'll stop. I should keep that for later."

"Actually no more, ever, please." Louie said.

Della saw a faint red hand mark on Dewey's face. She went up to him to further examine it.

"Okay, how did he get this?" She asked.

"Oh, uh that's my fault. I was upset and I smacked him for being stupid and…" Huey stopped talking, trailing off.

She kissed Dewey's cheek, which made him blush a deep red in embarrassment. Huey, on the other hand, was thinking about what happened a few minutes ago. So he had some questions.

"So wait, all we had to do was come here, get the moonstone, and mom would've been back this whole time?" Huey asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, no, haha. It's a long story, as I said! I'll explain it all when we get back." Della answered, looking at the spot where the treasure used to be. "I didn't even know there _was_ a moonstone right there."

Donald smiled. "Well, let's go back then."

Since they got the treasure, everybody headed out. Although when Launchpad, Louie, Webby, and Donald went out first, the way out of the room got closed off, making them unable to leave with the other four; They were separated once more.

Della just stared at the blocked doorway. "...Well, crap."

"Get out of here. We'll find another way out!" Scrooge said to the others. Hopefully they heard him, not knowing how thick the walls and everything were.

Scrooge sighed and decided to walk ahead, trying to find an exit.

"So, how are we all going to get out of here?" Dewey asked.

Scrooge looked at Dewey, " _We_? Dewey, you're not helping. _You_ need to rest!"

"I'm perfectly fine, Uncle Scrooge!" Dewey said, walking up to him.

"Why did ye sneak onto the plane anyways, lad? Jus' for adventure?"

" _I_ came along to make sure _my family_ doesn't get hurt! Especially Huey!"

Huey put his hand in front of Dewey. "Dewey, stop."

The middle child wanted to argue, but knowing he'd lose the argument, he stepped back and let Huey take care of it.

"All he was trying to do was help. If it wasn't for him, I would've been wolf food along with Launchpad and Webby." Huey explained, defending him.

"Doesn't ma'er!"

"I'm with Uncle Scrooge on this one," Della added, "He should've stayed home."

"Oh I'm sorry that I was _protecting_ him!" Dewey said, involving himself once again in the argument.

"Wha's so special about Huey that would make you protect him more than anybody else?"

"You wouldn't understand! Nobody would!" He snapped.

Feeling pissed off, Dewey grabbed Huey's hand and walked off with him.

Huey looked back at Scrooge, who was ready to go after them, and Della. She stopped him before he could chase them. It seems like she was telling him that they need to be alone for a few.

As soon as they got out of sight and earshot, Huey pulled away from his grasp.

"Dew, that's not how you should've handled the situation!" Huey scolded.

He got that he wanted to keep him alive, and that he saved him, as well as Launchpad and Webby, but he felt that Dewey could've handled it a lot better.

"Well what was I supposed to say? 'I have to make sure my boyfriend's safe and not killed'?" Dewey argued.

"Of course not, they can't know we're in an incestuous relationship!" He argued back.

Dewey turned around, with his back towards Huey. "What's so wrong about it anyways?"

Huey went to open his mouth, but immediately closed it. He didn't have an answer for that like he thought he did.

It had him thinking. What _was_ wrong with incest? If it was genetics, then what if the siblings don't have kids biologically, don't have any at all, or are both the same sex? What was wrong with it then?

They felt that it was the only reason why it was a taboo.

Huey tried as much as he could to understand... But he couldn't. It baffled him as much as it did with Dewey. It was like any other relationship, only it was with relatives by blood. He would answer with that people would say it was genetics, although he figured that Dewey might've heard that explanation millions of times. That and well... The obvious. They couldn't have kids that way even if they wanted to.

So because of that he didn't say anything.

Either one could go on for hours and hours about how much they didn't understand. Well if it was possible, of course.

There could be other reasons why incest was a taboo, but if there were they weren't coming to either's minds as of now.

After a few minutes, Huey took out the Woodchuck Guidebook to go through it for help. At the very moment he opened the book, though, Dewey put his hand onto it and pushed the book down not too far from Huey's face.

"No guidebook." He said sternly, but gently. Looking at him straight in the eyes, he wanted an answer from _him_. _Not_ a survival guide that had everything in it.

Huey sighed; He didn't want to admit it, but it looked like he had to. "...I don't know, Dewford. I don't know."

Dewey looked off to a different direction, looking upset and frustrated. Huey doesn't blame him. He knew how much Dewey hated not having answers. He wished that the both of them had the answers and solutions, even if it wasn't something they liked or wanted to hear. Really, he did.

He pulled Dewey into a hug, which caught him by surprise. Dewey hugged back, though.

"We'll figure it out, Dew." Huey reassured. "Together."

All that he felt he could do right now is comfort and reassure him.

Dewey closed his eyes as he shed a tear. He smiled as the words repeated in his head over and over again. He wiped that one tear away, not wanting Huey or anybody else to see it.

"Lads, are ye two doing alrigh' now?" Scrooge asked, seeing Huey got him calmed down.

The two immediately stopped hugging and they looked at Scrooge and Della. They started to worry that they heard everything, though they did not ask how much they had heard.

"…Yeah, I think so." Huey responded.

Dewey put his hand in Huey's, having their fingers intertwine. Huey looked at their hands then at Dewey. The younger one of the two had a small smile on his face.

Huey looked back at Scrooge and Della. "I think we're ready to go now." He said, feeling confident.

Della spotted a crack on the ground close to Dewey's foot. She was always the observant one, so she always spotted little things such as that. Fearing that a piece of the ground might break off, she took a few steps closer to them.

"Well let's get going then." She said, trying not to sound scared. She had her arm reaching for them.

When Huey took a step forward, about to grab her hand, a good chunk of the ground broke and they both fell down. Della ran over to them, hoping she would be able to grab Huey's hand.

"Huey! Dewey!" Della said loudly.

She missed Huey's hand just by a few inches. The two held onto each other tight, hoping they would make it through alright. Della started pacing back and forth, nearly panicking. She didn't come back just to see her children plummet to their death. They could be alive, sure, but she couldn't stand the thought that they might be dead after falling from god knows how high.

Della knew Donald wouldn't be happy about this. Most likely, he would be more upset than she was, since Donald was the one who raised them for ten years. Not the other way around, unfortunately.

Scrooge put his hand on Della's shoulder. "Della, calm down."

Obeying him, she sat down and practiced a bit of mindfulness meditation to calm herself. She took deep breaths. She thought everything through. After a few minutes of doing so, she stood up.

"Do we have any rope?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, we don't." Scrooge answered.

She sighed. "Looks like we're going down without it."

Before Scrooge could say anything, Della started climbing down.

"I'm not letting my sons die. I have to make sure they're okay." Della said.

She was determined to get down there to save her kids. Nothing was going to stop her from doing so.

Seeing how she was going to be stubborn and not find another way to get down there, Scrooge followed.

Both were cautious regarding where to place their feet. They didn't need to slip and fall down, possibly getting injured. There were a few times Della almost slipped, but she was fine.

They had been climbing down for quite a bit now and they needed a break. It took a while for them to find a good piece of land to rest on.

When the two sat down, Della looked at Scrooge. It had been forever since they saw each other, so it was great to see him again along with Donald, her sons, and everyone else. Launchpad and Webby were new faces to her.

Looking at his face carefully, she noticed that he was lost in thought.

"Uncle?" She said, wanting to catch his attention.

Getting pulled out of his thoughts, he looked at Della. "Sorry, lass. I was thinkin' about what Dewey said earlier before he walked off."

 _'So he's thinking about that…'_ Della thought.

"What did he mean by how we wouldn' understand? Understand what?" He said, desiring to know.

"…Maybe they have something we're not able to see? A special bond, maybe?" Della suggested.

"'Somethin' we're not able to see'? Like what?"

"This may be farfetched but… Maybe something more than brotherly?" Della replied; she averted her gaze almost immediately after saying it. "It's probably a stupid thought. They gave me that sort of vibe, so…"

It took a bit for Scrooge to know exactly what she meant. His eyes widened when the realization hit him. Scrooge stood up, slamming his cane on the ground. It made her jump as it had been awhile since she had seen and heard that.

"Are they mad?! They're _brothers_ , they shouldn' be doing that sort of thing!" Scrooge exclaimed, fuming with anger.

"Whoa, Uncle Scrooge, I was just suggesting an idea!" Della said, gesturing for him to calm down. "Not they _are_ doing such a thing, of course it's possible, but let's not assume that's exactly what's going on."

"They be'er hope that's not the case." He said, starting to climb down again. "C'mon, let's go."

She sighed, following him. Suggesting indirectly something such as incest probably wasn't the best idea. Even if she _was_ correct, she thought she would point out the subtext she picked up.

Besides, he wanted an answer, she gave a possible one.

 _Meanwhile…_

Dewey opened his eyes. He saw Huey laying right next to his body. From what it looked like, he was knocked out like a baby. He sat up immediately and made sure he wasn't hurt. Seeing he wasn't, he sighed with relief. He then checked himself. He was completely fine, too, from the looks of it.

When he looked up, he wondered how long they had been passed out and how far they fell down.

He puts those thoughts out of his mind for the moment, though. Dewey shook Huey to try and wake him up.

"Hue, wake up!" He said.

When Huey opened his eyes, Dewey stopped shaking him and weakly smiled, feeling glad that he was alright.

Huey sat up and surveyed the area around him.

Huey looked at Dewey, "Where are we?"

"Don't know." Dewey answered. "But I do know we gotta get out of here somehow."

Dewey began to stand up but immediately fell on his knees, hissing in pain.

"Dewey, are you okay?" Huey asked, concerned.

"No, my leg hurts and I can't stand up." Dewey said, sounding annoyed.

Just as his leg was getting better, the fall made it worse. Dewey didn't even realize his leg was hurting until he attempted to stand up. Seeing he was in no condition to walk, Huey picked him up. Surprisingly he had no problem doing so; Dewey was as light as a feather.

Dewey looked confused about this and Huey didn't blame him. He didn't expect him to be so light like this. He never tried to carry him before, so this a new experience for him. Or at least not while Dewey was awake, anyways.

"You don't really have to carry me, Hue." Dewey said, a little unsure about the situation.

"Well I'm not leaving you here nor am I going to let you walk." Huey strictly said. "I _will_ carry you, whether you like it or not."

Dewey groaned and crossed his arms. Huey understood how frustrated Dewey felt, but it was the only way for him to get around for now.

Huey looked around to see which way to go. When he found the correct path to take, he started walking in that direction.

Knowing it would be awhile until they found the others, Dewey buried half of his face into Huey's chest, smiling slightly.

 _'Might as well get comfortable for now.'_ He thought.


	7. Getting Out and Going Home

A/N: "Sorry I haven't been around recently just got time to read it. Scrooge is not happy! Haha. Another good chapter. I'm really sorry but I only use discord. You should get it and join the Ducktales server! We should be close to 150 members now." - Lou

It's fine, take your time. This story's not going anywhere ha. But yes, Scrooge is definitely not happy about this haha.

I'll see what I can do. But 150 members? Jesus Christ okay maybe not the server XD I'm sorry, but I'm too shy and awkward and nervous for that. 6 people, I can do but over 10- Scratch that, over 50 people like that? Sorry but I'll have to skip out on that for right now. If I was awkward becoming friends with somebody, or at least starting to know them, then something like that would make it so much worse that it wouldn't even be funny. Again I apologize, I don't do well with so many people at once.

* * *

Huey had been looking around for an exit for hours, or at least it felt like it had been hours to him. He could've sworn he went this way and that way before. At this point, he was going to need a break.

He looked at Dewey, who fell asleep in his arms. He chuckled quietly. He didn't even realize he had been asleep until now.

It looked like he got a little _too_ comfortable. It would explain why he didn't talk much after an hour.

Huey decided to let him sleep for now. Slowly and gently, Huey put Dewey down on the ground. He checked to see if he had any bandages on him before removing the ones Dewey had on. Dewey had those bandages on for a long while, so they needed to be changed.

Seeing that he had some, he took the old bandages off and put the new ones on. He discarded the old ones on the ground. He made sure they weren't on too tight or too loose. He also made sure Dewey didn't wake up from him doing so as well.

He would've done more than that, but all he had on him were bandages.

Huey sat down next to Dewey and sighed, hoping that their mom and uncle would find them soon.

 _'It's been awhile since I ate anything,'_ Huey thought. _'Hopefully there's enough left for me and Dewey...'_

He went through the backpack to see what food he had with him. Inside were two apples, some chips, and one bottle of water. It was good enough to last them a few more hours before they had to get more food and water. _If_ they don't drink too much water too fast, that is.

Getting more water wouldn't hurt though, would it? But then there was Dewey. Huey couldn't just leave him there while he got more, who knows what could happen. But he couldn't carry him the entire time either.

Huey decided to get more later; they had enough for right now. Feeling hungry, he grabbed one of the two apples that was there.

To make sure Dewey didn't wake up, he tried to eat as quietly as possible. After he was done eating, he put the backpack back on. He looked at Dewey and weakly smiled.

He looked so beautiful and sweet when he was asleep. Gently, Huey caressed Dewey's face. A tear started to form and fall down Dewey's cheek; he smiled right afterwards. From the looks of it, he was having a good dream.

Huey's smile became a frown, though. He understood why Dewey was so frustrated. They didn't want to hide their love, but they had to. It was forbidden. All they wanted was to love each other freely, and if they were to be open about it to their family... It definitely wouldn't end well.

He hoped Della and Scrooge didn't figure it out by now. If they did, well, he had Dewey to blame for on that one. Best case scenario, they'd be surprisingly okay with it. Worst-case scenario... Actually, he didn't want to think about that.

Scratch that, he didn't want to think about it anymore. Now was not the time. Once they got out of there, _then_ he could think and worry all he wanted.

Getting out was much more important.

"Dew, get up." He said, tapping his shoulder.

Dewey woke up, stretching and yawning. "Are we still stuck in the caverns?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes." Huey responded flatly. He grabbed the chips out of the backpack and gave them to Dewey. "Eat some of this. I want to make sure you have something in your stomach before we start moving again."

Dewey opened the bag and started eating. A couple of chips in, Dewey opened his mouth. Before he could speak, however, Huey handed him the bottle that was in his backpack.

"It's the last water bottle, don't drink it all."

Dewey just nodded and continued to eat. He took a couple of sips of the water and gave it back to Huey.

As Huey was putting the water bottle back in his backpack, he felt Dewey's head lean on his shoulder.

Besides the sounds of munching on the chips, it was basically silent. Huey felt it was nice to relax with it being almost completely silent. He really needed a break from walking around so much and carrying Dewey for a long while.

"...Can we stay here for a few more minutes?" Dewey asked in between munching on the chips.

Huey thought about it for a moment. "No... We got to get back with mom and Uncle Scrooge."

Even though he couldn't see his face, he knew Dewey felt a bit upset. He didn't blame him for wanting to stay there longer. It was nice, quiet, and they were alone.

But he knew they couldn't stay there for long, who knows what could happen to them if they stood in one place.

He then told him, "When we get back home, though, we can do whatever you want."

"...Okay." He replied.

After eating about half of its contents, Dewey closed the bag and gave it to Huey.

Huey put a clip on the bag, put it away, and got up. He picked Dewey up and started walking.

* * *

Donald was pacing back and forth, worried about Huey, Dewey, Scrooge, and Della. He hoped that they were all okay. He tried not to bite his fingernails from how concerned he was. If anything had happened to his boys, he wouldn't know what he would do. Killing Scrooge for thinking it was such a good idea to bring the kids along might be one thing.

Launchpad was sitting in the pilot's seat, waiting for them to come back. He was worried as well, but he knew they were going to be okay, so he wasn't _as_ worried as Donald. He turned on his phone every few minutes to see if he missed a text from Scrooge. No text from him just yet, it seemed.

Scrooge told Launchpad that if he found the kids, or any sign of them being alright, he would text him. Because of that, everybody had been waiting for him to say something.

He checked the phone battery; it was at seventy-nine percent. At least he didn't have to charge his phone just yet. He checked Louie's phone to see how charged it was, it being at thirteen percent so far.

The youngest of the triplets was looking outside, at the temple. Tapping the seat arm, he awaited them to come out. He felt they were taking way too long.

 _'Maybe they got lost?'_ Louie thought. _'Hopefully that's the case, nothing worse.'_

Louie felt something touch his shoulder and turned around. That something was Webby's hand. She looked worried as well, but she was trying to have a positive look on her face.

"I'm sure they're gonna be fine, Louie." She reassured. Not just to comfort him, but herself as well.

He weakly smiled at her, appreciating the reassurance. Putting his hand on Webby's, he looked back at the temple.

"I hope so..." He said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Webby averted her sight elsewhere. She wished to do more to comfort him, but she couldn't. Not right now at least. Reassuring him was the best she could do.

A phone went off and everybody looked in Launchpad's direction. He went to read the text and smiled.

"They're alive and okay!" He said, giving a thumbs up.

Donald gave a sigh of relief and sat down. Louie had a big smile on his face knowing they were alright. Without realizing it, he was holding Webby's hand a little tightly.

"Louie?" Webby said, letting him know about how tightly he was holding her hand.

She didn't mind it really, but she wondered if he knew.

He pulled his hand away from hers. "Sorry." Louie apologized.

"It's fine."

Apparently he didn't until she mentioned it. She crossed her legs and adverted her sight to Donald.

He was relaxed and glad that they were alive, but Donald was still worried about the possibility that they could get hurt on the way out.

"Hey, Launchpad, how charged is my phone?" Louie asked.

Donald looked at him. "Louie!"

"About fourteen percent!" Launchpad happily replied.

* * *

"Who leaves bandages lying around?" Della complained, looking at the old bandages she found. "I get it that they're old, but come on now at least keep it for later when you can find a trash can somewhere!"

"Della, focus!" Scrooge said, looking everywhere for the boys.

She just rolled her eyes. She could do both if she had to, but she decided to focus on the task at hand rather than talk. She put the bandages she found away in her pocket so she could properly throw them away later.

Della kept an eye out for anything and everything, big and small. The most unnoticeable detail could be useful. Most likely there wouldn't be anything that would be needed, but it was good to be observant about everything around her anyways.

She didn't like how quiet it was aside from the footsteps. It made her feel on edge, like if something was about to pop out and attack them.

Although she couldn't help but admire the view around her, the crystals on the walls were surely beautiful. It was great to see something so gorgeous after so long. She would feel better when she got back to the mansion, ate some food, and slept in a comfy bed that she could sink into. Knowing that she'd be back home soon made her feel happy and smile.

Della would be able to get to know her sons as well, now that she was back. There was lots and lots of catching up to do. Wanting to start a conversation, she began to speak.

"So, how's life back at that mansion of yours?" Della asked.

"It's been fine, lass." Scrooge replied, not looking at her when he did. "Yer sons have been enjoying themselves, yer brother and I have been making amends-"

"What do you mean?" She asked, cutting him off.

Scrooge stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the aviator. She stopped walking as well, waiting for an answer from the trillionaire in front of her. He took a few moments to think of how to respond.

"...Donald and I had a tad bit of bad blood. Ever since you were gone, we had not seen each other until several months ago." Scrooge explained, looking down at the ground.

"I see..." Della replied as she looked away to think about it.

Was her disappearance the reason why? It sounded like it to her. Even though they were good now, she felt like she was at fault here despite only protecting her family and the world.

If only she came back sooner.

Scrooge looked back at Della. Although he could only see a small part of her face, he could sense how upset she felt.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Della. It's not your fault."

Della looked over her shoulder to see his face. He had a small smile on his face to reassure her. Just seeing that alone made her feel better. She walked ahead of him and he followed.

"So I'm assuming they've been visiting you often now?"

"They're livin' with me, actually." Scrooge answered. "Donald's still living in the houseboat, which is in the pool now, while the lads have a room in the mansion."

Della smiled hearing that. "Well, it sounds like it's been pretty good."

"Aye, it has." He agreed.

* * *

The boys had found another dead end, which caused Huey to turn around and find another way to go. It was starting to annoy the both of them, finding nothing but dead ends.

Dewey went to unzip Huey's backpack.

"Dewey what are you doing?" Huey curiously asked.

He put his hand in to dig out the water bottle. "Getting something to drink."

The eldest stopped walking so Dewey could get it out.

"I could've stopped and get it out for you."

"Nah, I _incest_ Hue." He said jokingly.

Hearing that pun made Huey groan in pain which made Dewey laugh.

Dewey wished he didn't make that stupid, horrible pun. Normally he had good jokes and puns up his sleeves, but when it came to them they were just terrible. Or at least to Huey they were awful, Louie seemed to enjoy them.

"Besides, I got it." Dewey insisted.

He got the water bottle out of the backpack and drank some of it.

While waiting for Dewey to finish, Huey looked around to see if there's somewhere they could explore or if there was an exit they missed. Of course, there was no exit that he can see.

Dewey put the bottle back in the backpack.

Huey looked at him. "You didn't drink it all did you?"

"Of course not, just a little less than half is in there, I think."

Huey sighed through his nose. At least there was still some water left. He started walking again, and hopefully they wouldn't come across _another_ dead end.

Walking for a few minutes, the youngest of the two decided to try and break the ice.

"...Hue?" Dewey began as he moved his sight to a different direction.

"Hmm? Yeah?"

It took him a few seconds to respond, feeling hesitant to ask.

"...Should we tell them? About us?" He asked, looking at him in the eyes.

"What? No, Dewey, we shouldn't." Huey retorted.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't want to hide around our family anymore!" Dewey exclaimed. "It's driving me mad."

"I don't want to do so either, but we have to." Huey sternly said. "You think that's making you crazy? Try when they know about our relationship and we might not able to be together anymore."

"What if they're fine with it for whatever reason?"

"Maybe in our _dreams_ , but not in _reality_!"

"Well sorry I even asked!" Dewey snapped as he crossed his arms and looked away.

Right then and there, it was just silence. Not a word came out of either one's mouths since Dewey snapped. It sucked for the both of them keeping this quiet, but what were they supposed to do?

They came across yet another dead end. Huey hoped that Della and Scrooge were doing a whole lot better finding an exit while searching for them. Maybe not, but it was a hope.

Huey put Dewford down on the ground and sat down next to him. Neither dared look at each other's face.

They both liked the thought of being around the house, freely loving each other. Or at least when Donald wasn't around to see it anyways.

Normally Huey wouldn't agree to doing something like this, but he couldn't help but give it a shot.

Huey then decided to break the silence. "I guess we could try at least. But if that fails, we're going to use the 'we used your toothbrush' excuse."

"Alright, cool." The end of Dewey's lips were curling up into a small smirk. It wasn't too noticeable for Huey, but it was there.

"And if this fails, we're _never_ gonna try to do that again, got it?" Huey said strictly.

Dewey just nodded slowly. He would attempt to stand up once more, but he decided not to do so until they get back home.

Since they were not getting anywhere trying to find the exit out of the caverns, they decided to wait until Scrooge and Della found them. If they weren't able to find them in half an hour, they'd get moving once more.

Not too long after they sat down, they heard some laughter. Huey stood up, immediately hearing it. It sounded like the laughter that belonged to their mother. He went to check to see if they were there without going off too far from Dewey.

"Mom? Uncle Scrooge?" Huey called out.

After he called to them, the sound of footsteps grew louder and it sounded like they were running towards them. When he turned to the direction the sounds were coming from, the next thing he knew he was getting picked up by Della into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay...!" Della exclaimed in relief.

"Where's Dewey?"

Huey pointed to exactly where he was and Dewey waved at them. He would run up to them and hug them, but he hadn't forgotten the fact he couldn't walk just yet.

The old duck ran to his side. "Dewey, are you alright, lad?"

"Yeah, I just can't walk for awhile." He replied.

Scrooge shook his head in disappointment. He picked Dewey up slowly and carefully as to not hurt him accidentally.

Della stopped hugging Huey and walked up to Dewey and Scrooge.

"When we get home, you're staying in bed until your legs get better." Della ordered. "Your brothers and I will make sure of it. That also means no adventures for you for awhile!"

"Okay mom." Dewey replied.

He then looked at Huey, worried. The eldest triplet nodded as if to say "a-okay".

Both of them were afraid of telling Della and Scrooge. They felt their stomachs twist and turn in fear, but now was the time.

Dewey opened his mouth slightly and closed it before he could get a word out. Never had he thought it would be this scary. Sure, it'd be terrifying telling them in general, but this was scarier than he thought it was going to be.

"Uncle Scrooge, mom, we..." Huey began for Dewey. "We, uh, have something we need to say..."

They look at Huey, who was extremely nervous. Scrooge was tapping his arm impatiently while Della gestured for him to continue.

"It's uh, well..."

Before he could say anything else, Della put her finger up, looking around. She tried to identify where the sound was coming from.

"Did you hear that?" Della asked.

Everyone looked at each other and then back at Della, shaking their heads. Della knew what she heard, and it wasn't good.

She saw some pebbles fall down from the ceiling above.

"We need to get out of here, right now." She said. "If we don't we're going to die. The caverns are about to collapse."

"Are you sure, lass?" Scrooge asked, concerned. "It can't be coming apart now."

She nodded as she walked to the walls to see if there was a secret exit somewhere. Everyone stood close to her as she did so.

There were more sounds from the caverns, which made Della feel more anxious. Sweat was pouring down her face. While she was moving her hand, she felt a hole in between the rocks with her fingers. She removed the fingers to see a beam of light shining through.

The cave was finally starting to collapse; a big stalagmite fell from the ceiling.

Della took a step back and kicked the wall to make an exit. As soon as they could get out, everybody ran out as fast as they could. The pathway they took was covered in rocks.

Della looked at her uncle and sons. "Is everybody alright?"

"Aye lass." Scrooge replied.

The boys nodded as a response.

They all walked back to the plane, where everyone was happy to see them good and alive. The moment Donald saw Huey and Dewey, he hugged them tightly and they hugged back.

A couple of tears of joy slid down Donald's face.

After he was done hugging them, Webby and Louie went to hug them as well. They helped Dewey get on a seat and helped him feel comfortable. Huey sat next to him and held his hand.

Everyone buckled up and Launchpad took off.

Donald looked at Dewey, who was sitting behind him.

"Dewey," Donald started. "You're grounded for a week for sneaking out and coming along with an injured leg."

All that Dewey did was look down and nod. Scrooge leaned forward to see the boys across the room.

"So lads, what were you gonna tell us?" Scrooge asked curiously.

"Uhhh well..." Huey began.

"We kind of used your toothbrush, Uncle Scrooge!" Dewey blurted out, stepping in for Huey.

"You _WHAT?!_ " Scrooge exclaimed in disgust.

Della just shook her head, feeling disappointed; her face was in her hands. Donald sadly sighed.

 _'They're never going to come out with it, are they?'_ She thought.

 _Ten hours later..._

They were about to be home, finally.

Almost everyone was asleep; the only ones that were awake were Della and Launchpad. Della was staring at Huey and Dewey sleeping peacefully. Dewey was asleep on Huey's arm and shoulder. It looked like they were having good dreams, based on the smiles on their faces.

Seeing that made her feel happy. Already she felt at home.

Scrooge woke up, yawning and stretching. He looked to his side to see Della looking at the kids sleeping. It felt great to have her back with them after all of these years. It was almost surreal to have her here now.

Della looked at him, noticing he was awake. "Slept well, Uncle?" She quietly asked.

He nodded. "How are the lads?"

"Good it seems."

Scrooge smiled hearing that. They all were tossed forwards all of a sudden, which woke Huey and Webby up. The eldest triplet put his arm in front of Dewey, who was still asleep. Della was holding onto her seat for dear life.

It was bumpy, but they landed safely and nobody was hurt.

"And you still keep this pilot around?!" Della said, scared from the turbulence.

"...There were times I wan'ed to fire him." Scrooge replied. "But he's cheap."

"But it would be _nicer_ to have a pilot that doesn't crash and scare the living hell out of you."

"And chauffeur." He added.

She sighed. "You're the richest duck in the world, and this was all you could get? Nothing safer for _my_ kids to be on?"

Scrooge just shrugged at the question.

Launchpad looked over his shoulder to look at Scrooge.

"We're back at the mansion, sir!"

"Yeah, I can see that..." He said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Scrooge got out of his seat and went to wake everyone who was still sleeping. Huey woke Dewey up gently, and he stretched almost immediately after waking up. They unbuckled their seatbelts. Huey got up, and picked Dewey up from his seat.

Everyone but Launchpad exited the plane.

When Webby and Louie came out, Webby gave Louie a peck on the cheek and ran off into the mansion. It caught Louie off guard; He paused to process what just happened. His face was as red as Huey's clothes.

Della had a huge smile on her face. "So she _is_ your girlfriend-"

" _Mom no!_ " Louie cut her off in embarrassment.

Della and the kids laughed, seeing how embarrassed he was.

Louie ran after her yelling "Wait, Webby!"

Donald walked off to the mansion very tiredly. It looked like he didn't have enough sleep there. After the laughter died down, Della cleared her throat.

"Well kids, you can go join your brother." She said. "Your uncle and I will be there in a few minutes."

Huey and Dewey nodded and ran off to the mansion.

Launchpad was getting the plane ready to fly off again.

"Where are ye goin', Launchpad?" Scrooge asked confused.

"Going back to Saint Canard for the weekend to be with my husband and daughter." Launchpad answered.

"Since when did ye get married? And adopt?"

"Nearly a year ago. Although he had Gosalyn long before I married him. He adopted her after we had met actually."

"Why wasn' I invited to the wedding?"

"You were, but you never came."

Scrooge looked elsewhere and tried to remember if he actually did get any invitations. If he did, he might've accidentally thrown it away.

He looked back at him. "Well, uh, have fun over there."

"I will, Mr. McDee!" He happily said.

Della waved goodbye to Launchpad as the plane took off. Scrooge held onto his hat so it didn't fly off. Scrooge looked off at the building behind them.

She looked at him. "You're thinking about them, aren't you?"

He nodded without looking at her. "Aye lassie. I'm gonna be keepin' my eyes on them for awhile."

"Scrooge, you don't have to."

"But what if they _are_ in a relationship, Della?"

"Then we just let them do whatever." She replied rather harshly, although it most likely wasn't intentional.

Before Scrooge could even speak a word, Della speed walked to the mansion. He sighed; looks like he'd have to continue this some other time.

She opened the door to see how the inside looked. It sure was a sight for sore eyes for her. It was also great to see another familiar face, which was Beakley.

"Hello, dear old friend."

Hearing Della's voice nearly made Beakley jump. She quickly turned around to see Della's face and tears could be seen forming in her eyes.

"Della, is that really you?" Beakley asked, sounding like she wanted to cry.

Della nodded, ran up to her, and hugged Beakley who gladly returned the hug. This was a pleasant surprise for Beakley, as it had been years since she'd seen her last.

It felt great to be back home. Comfy bed, delicious food, her family, everything she could ever have once more. It would take time for them all, but it was good to have her back.

* * *

A/N: OKAY I got this done. It was great having to write this, I'm pretty proud of this actually, and it's the first fanfic I've ever finished so I'm happy with that. I would like to thank everyone who read this and liked it actually. I never thought anybody would read this really, let alone say anything positive, but thank you everyone who did from start to end.

If you want more of this, then don't worry I'm making a sequel. Or I at least plan to do so ha. It won't come right away, since there are other things I want to do first like draw scenes from this, which would probably be my personal favorite parts.

But again, thank you everybody for reading this.


End file.
